Beneath the Wings of Chaos
by Renji-Rockstar101
Summary: She needed someone. Someone to hold her close and say those things. Maybe that was all she ever wanted in this inevitable world. She needs someone to help her soar beneath his wings and hold her close, closer than she could ever imagine. VincentxTifa
1. Shattered

AN: Ahem... my first fanfic... God, am I a n00b or what? XD  
Anyway, I'd like to add that this fanfic takes place after DoC. Recent characters, like Shelke for example... will probably be placed in this story. I'm still deciding on that. Again, excuse me if I made Tifa act like... that. (sweatdrops) Even I'm wondering what I just did...  
VincentxTifaxCloud? Hm... Don't know. But anyway, for now I hope that you'll enjoy the fic and leave a review... I'll need that for improvement or just for a small hint on how I'm doing. (sigh) And also... I'm also not sure if this is Rated T. I'm wondering if this will be Rated M in the future. Anyway... yeah...

* * *

Chapter 1- Shattered

'_He's not here again… So just hang up…'_

The phone rung persistently, screaming at her to answer. Indignantly, she refuses but the phone never gave up. She drew her eyes away from the staircase and anything that her desperate amber orbs came across.

'_Ring, Ring… Ring, Ring…'_ It was driving her crazy. The phone, the bar and work, everything... .

'And _him_… Tifa gritted her teeth in frustration. The mere thought of him made her dish shatter in the sink with a shrill cry then, against her own will, she twisted the sink with her soaking hands and marched upstairs. She was tempted to pitch that phone out the window. Of course, she has all the privileges and opportunities. And because temptation can slither and seduce one with cold tentacles. The kids are with Barret so she can make an assault without being seen as terrible influence. And _he's_ gone again, chasing the ghosts that forever will haunt him.  
No one really calls her unless it's from her cellphone. Whoever calls through landline was meant for _him_ and that wasn't her problem.

'_Ring, Ring… Ring, Ring…' _it was mocking her, leering at her with its black frame hanging on the wall. _'Last call Tifa…'_ her mind consoled. _'Are you sure…?'  
_Sure? She was _sure_. She was sure about everything. And this was the same confidence which drove her resentful. '_Stupid… How could I be so stupid…?' _She felt meaningless, down toward the bottom of her heart.

She grabbed the phone, gripping it tighter than an anaconda's coils and heard nothing except a disconnected tone. With such frustration and sadness, she slammed the phone on the floor as if it was a poisonous spider and collapsed on _his_ bed. Tifa felt a warm flow of tears stream with bloodshot eyes that seemed to have been crying for a long time. She could lie down here for as long as she wants. She could wet his pillows, litter and jumble his entire room and she wouldn't even give a _damn._ Because _he_ won't come back. He'll never rid himself from the smell of flower pollen or the soot of a certain church. It consumed and devoured him, like a drug. He's taken it, routine and finally it was his addiction. A somewhat sign for Tifa to realize that Cloud Strife was mere human just like her.

'_So why…?' _she thought, snuggling warmly in his pillows and sinking beneath Strife-scented blankets. She can't keep this up. Not forever… But she knew one thing. When you fall in love with someone, you would bend your own will to never let go of that one person. But if that one person let's go, she'll have to move on. No, she was incapable of moving on. Maybe that's why she still clings to him.

She closed her eyes, embracing his pillow while attempting to dry the tears. It was futile to even try though. The tears keep coming and she was certain that it would stop the moment she turns to a raisin.

'_Cloud…' _his name escaped her lips. How long will time pass until she loses her voice? She could speak his name, call him out forever. She wanted it to end now. But how? Even wishing it wouldn't stop her from thinking about him, right?

---

"_Cloud… you're leaving again?!" Tifa stood by the doorway, seeing only Cloud's back facing her as he turned towards the door. The night shined a full moon and the city of Edge reflected it serenely. Yet Tifa bit her lip, watching him exit 7th Heaven again and return to Aerith's Church. Again. _

"_Please Cloud. At least one night over here. Marlene and Denzel want you here too. I thought we settled this already." She begged ruefully. Again Cloud didn't respond yet, he didn't head out. He stood there, possibly rooted to the floor and Tifa hoped with all her heart he would listen to her and her words. She was summing them all up, gambling them all in this one moment. The courage to tell him 'I love you' or 'don't go'. Anything will do as long as Cloud knew now how much she felt. The feelings that stirred in her heart for him ever since they were children. _

"_Please don't. Cloud, don't you know how much we worry for you? I worry for you! Don't make us think that you'll do something dangerous. Because… because…" Now it felt like he was strangling her. Like a pair of invisible arms probably shoving something down her throat that it was unbearable for her to even say. But she didn't have to. Cloud faced her, those mako induced ceruleans under a shadow so thick and she couldn't penetrate it. She felt his warm gloved hand perch in her shoulder and without even glimpsing at her, he whispered. _

'_It's all right Aerith. You don't have to worry about me.' Tifa couldn't believe her eyes and ears. _

_--- _

She was shattered, her heart was cast away and she didn't know where it was. It felt heavy, everything. It burdens her so that she didn't have the strength to even carry on.

'_Stay strong, Tifa. Stay strong.'_ Her mind comforted but how could she? _How could he?_ He knew her longer than Aerith yet he loved the Cetra. It was probably the 'Will of the Planet' that it turns out to be like this and Cloud's now Midgar's #1 bastard.

'_Don't be ridiculous Tifa. Let go. That's all you need to do… just let it go, along with those tears.' _Her mind toned with such sweetness and sincerity. But again, could she? She needed someone. Someone to hold her close and say those things. Maybe that was all she ever wanted in this inevitable world. She needs someone to help her soar beneath his wings and hold her close, closer than she could ever imagine.

Suddenly, she struggled up from the sound of the bar entrance opening beneath her sobs.

'_It can't be Cloud.'_ She concluded while staring at the mirror nearby to check her face. She could go down, initiate her sweet façade and when whoever-that-one-person-is leaves; she can drag herself up again and cry. Cry until she gains sacks of eye bags.

'_Perfect. You're starting to think, Tifa Lockhart.' _Her mind supported as she descended the steps, brushing away what was left of her tears and seeing her customer.

"Oh, my apologies si- Uh… Um… Hello Vincent. Nice evening, right?" she forced a smile at the sight of Vincent, sitting across the counter with those crimson orbs locked on her. He nodded curtly, looking at her with a curiosity that strangely affected his usual stoical attitude.

"Yes, quite a nice evening." He muttered as he noticed Tifa hesitating to take one more step. _Vincent Valentine?!_

'_Perfect… just perfect.'_ She swore in the back of her mind. Thankfully though, she knew Vincent doesn't really stay long. That, she sighed on, was good enough as long as she could have her little mourning period later.


	2. Crimson

AN: You know… I always forget to leave a disclaimer… XD

Anyway, second chapter's here. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review. Review and you will be rewarded with another chapter. :D Then again, I'm cramming my head already for ideas more brilliant than the ones I cooked up just now.

To my reviewers: (sweat drops) I'm not that great. This is my first Final Fantasy fan fiction that was posted online. So I can't really get the hang of it usually. Thanks for reading anyway!

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and their characters. If I did… why would I put a disclaimer then? XD

---

Chapter 2- Crimson

It was cold, freezing to the point that your hair would stand. Cold fingers grasped to his shoulders but they were easily absorbed by his own iciness, the iciness that reflected his very heart. For no cold or ice could outfreeze Vincent Valentine.

Denizens of Edge who wandered about shivered and stared enviously at him and especially his favored crimson cape. If only his heart carried sympathy, he'd offer it to them. But he knew it was unable to hold such _ambiguous_ emotions. Vincent passed, glaring at whoever tried to place him under eye contact. They instantly got the message and returned to their own business, out of fright from those intimidating crimson pools.

This was the world of Vincent Valentine. You'd obviously think it was lowly and depressing for one to live in but it was perfect and easy for him to adapt. Occasionally, he'd feel imprisoned by it but that was just one of the many other factors of this _world_ he adapted and seemingly has gotten used to.

'_It's been a while.'_

He stopped in his pace, his eyes reflecting the dim lights that illuminated 7th Heaven, the bar that Cloud and Tifa run. It was silent for a bar and Vincent could understand why. The night was an etching black and white and the bar should be closed by now. Vincent was and _always_ is in his right mind yet he found himself walking towards this place. For what, he didn't know. It was something off his nightly agenda, something he couldn't clearly understand. And even he didn't understand why he decided to move in to Edge. However, he was interested in where the elusive term called his _conscience _was leading him.

'_Sorry, we're closed.'_ The door sign hung. Vincent rolled his eyes. He was right but he_ wasn't any other _customer He was sure Cloud and Tifa wouldn't mind if he took a late night visit.

'_They should be grateful.'_ he thought. It wasn't in him to do this very often. But just to keep things stable…

Vincent pulled out his phone, a string of beeps following his fingers. He'd rather call and ask than barge in and start a commotion. It satisfies him more if he could avoid any _unnecessary_ predicaments.

'_Ring, Ring… Ring, Ring…'_

Faintly, he could hear their phone from the upstairs window. He stood waiting yet it didn't answer.

'_Are they out?'_ he thought after several more rings. That was probably the most logical answer. He knew from the start that Tifa had _those_ 'feelings' for the blonde. He wouldn't be surprised if they decided to _date_ tonight. Vincent was sure Tifa was having the night of her life.

'_Obviously she is. I dare say Cloud should be enjoying as well.'_ One side of him whispered. Vincent could have retorted if it hadn't been for a smashing sound from the window and his phone hang dead. His right eye raised, suspicions piling above each other.

'_That was no simple accident.' _He contemplated while staring at the window. He could barely see anything from below. But he listened intently, closing his eyes and hearing the muffled sound of… _sobs_?

He heard sobbing and not just any sob. He could make out Tifa's sob, crying out of such sadness and dejection, trying to find the comfort that wasn't there. Someone had hurt her and Vincent didn't understand yet. Not that he was concerned; curious was a more suitable description.

He slid past the doorway, raising Cerberus just by the sight of a tiny water drop tapping the sink. The sobbing stopped but his face hardened when he saw a thousand shards of glass in the sink.

'_Broken… probably like that phone…' _his mind rambled. He took a glimpse around, searching for any signs of struggle. Apparently, there was none. But has the perpetrator realized that he's stepped in and was holding Tifa hostage? Vincent frowned, knowing that wasn't likely the case. _'But where's Cloud in all of this?' _he thought gingerly. Wasn't _he_ supposed to protect her?

The sound of footsteps descended and on close inspection; he saw Tifa's familiar shoes. Vincent darted to the counter, sitting down as he pocketed Cerberus in its usual spot, his side.

"Oh, my apologies si- Uh… Um… Hello Vincent. Nice evening, right?" she smiled. As a form of casualness, he nodded.

"Yes, quite a nice evening." Vincent spoke. His eyes began to soften as he did, but he couldn't help noticing Tifa. He _wasn't_ mistaken. His eyes met a face that matched the color. She carried eye bags that weren't supposed to belong and a trace of salt streak tears past those sad amber orbs.

"So… Vincent… what are you doing around Edge? I thought you lived in Ka-"

"It was merely a visit for Reeve. Otherwise, I would still be traveling." He shot a shrewd response. "I have no home until now… here in Edge."

"Oh… really? That's nice…" Tifa nodded which sounded like a _'Why God, why?!' _to Vincent. Why? Because she was afraid of _him_, he alleged. Him and his ability to know something without even being there. It was something he was reluctant to have at times but he didn't know now if he was glad to have it or not. He wanted to know what's going on, yet at the very same height, he didn't want to poke into another person's business. That's just the type of man he is. You'd just be surprised on whatever decision he'll make in the end.

"So… what are you having tonight?" she asked, approaching the cabinet for an empty glass.

_Translation: When are you leaving?_

"Would you like something heavy?"

_You better leave now…_

"Or would you like _Today's Special_?"

_Or I'll punch you so hard…_

"Vincent…?"

_No one will even recognize you…_

"Vincent?"

Vincent shot up, Tifa staring at him like he was a peculiar object. "My apologies." He muttered blankly. "… Red Wine."

"That's _Today's Special._" She mumbled, selecting a glass. Vincent watched, in a soft daze as Tifa started to search through a cabinet of wine bottles, his crimson orbs reflecting her as clear as a mirror.

'_She's hiding something…' _a voice murmured in the behind his ear. _'Why don't you go and ask her?' _Vincent frowned, his mouth growing thinner under that deep sea of red velvet. '_It's not my business so why ask?'_

"Here." She slid the glass down the counter and Vincent took a sip, the color of blood swimming beneath his lips. He paused, savoring the refined taste. He could drink barrels of these and wouldn't get sick or drunk from it.

As the moment passed, it grew silent now. So quiet it was that they could even hear the sound of their own hearts beat. '_Go on…' _a voice guided him gently _'just ask her.' _

"… You didn't answer." Vincent's voice broke the silence. Tifa jumped out from her own train of thoughts, glancing curiously at him. "What was that?"

"… The phone. You didn't answer the phone. I tried calling you." He pointed as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh… really?" Tifa's eyes rolled to the side, her face resisting a blush. "Um… sorry… the phone… it ran out of battery and I forgot to charge." She forced a laugh.

'_Lie…' _Vincent thought, staring dangerously now at the smashed dish lying on the sink. Tifa noticed and rushed to sort it out in a flash. He dared not to ask another question. _Especially_ regarding a _certain_ blonde…He knew it had something to do with him. Nobody else.

"… Thanks." He pushed the glass away and stood up. Tifa stood, gawking. That was new to her. Vincent would only say thank you if someone _nags_ him to saying 'thanks'.

"Um… Vincent…" she mumbled enough for him to hear. Vincent didn't forget to leave a hundred Gil so he knew that it wasn't money.

"Hmm?" he faced her, Tifa expecting a cold dagger type of stare but it never came. Instead, she received an unexpected curious glance, one that she was actually glad to see.

"Um… Vincent… do you mind…" she paused, turning red while biting her lip in embarrassment. Her cheeks flushed and the "tear stains" seem to have evaporated away.

"Speak up. Constant dazing will eventually turn to a habit for you." Vincent warned. Tifa nodded, smiling slightly. _Slightly_, he took note but a genuine smile. A real smile that flickered warmly. The Tifa Lockhart that Vincent knew at heart.

"Vincent… do you mind… if you could come again sometime?" Tifa asked. "Anytime… Your free time at least?"

_That _was something Vincent didn't see coming. But it wasn't a bad offer. In fact, he found it rather appealing. And because he can have more of that red wine…

"Make more of those. You know what I mean." He requested. By the counter, Tifa waved feebly. Again, he took note. He couldn't help but wish Cloud would simply come back with _some_ sense implanted in his spiky head.

He nodded, leaving the bar and strolled passed, gazing sullenly at the cheshire moon. Vincent couldn't help but wish. He wished Cloud had regained some sensitivity. He half-wished for his own. Then he couldn't help but wish Tifa would finally learn… Learn to let go of the blonde and move on with life.

'_Harsh. How harsh of you…'_ the voice mocked him. _'You dare say that when even you can't move on? You'll never forget about Lucrecia.' _He couldn't deny that. But Vincent found it easier to ignore it.

"Lucrecia…" her name escaped his lips as he strode off, crimson eyes gazing at the night and moon, the solace of _his _cold icy world.


	3. Rainy Days

AN: Hey people! Happy New Years!!! Sorry for the long update. Things just happen around our lives and I'm sure you understand XD. If I don't seem to review so soon, it's probably due to the fact that I'm sort of busy. But don't worry. I'll come up… sometime around. XD

To my reviewers: Thanks again for reviewing. I really appreciate the comments and thoughts of the story. Thanks, I need that to improve better since this is my first time to post an FF story over here. XDXDXD And yes… my bad point is that I use the present tense instead of past… I'm still trying to correct that one though. Thanks for pointing it out to me, Sylla:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy and its characters. Sad. XD

* * *

Chapter 3- Rainy Days

* * *

'_It's raining again…' _

It was pouring and he could make out the noise of rain drops kiss the roof with a light _'tap tap'_ sound. He viewed from his window people with newspapers above their heads, protecting themselves, children and even their loved ones as they fled towards home. Others closed their windows shut and prepared a wind catcher in case a storm would come by. He glanced up at the black sky; fogged with gray clouds- he couldn't blame them. It was a somber gray sight and it seemed like evening instead of a late Sunday morning.

"Denzel!"

Denzel jolted up, darting towards Marlene who stood by his doorway with a frown on her tiny face and hands on her hips. Her foot tapped hard on the floor as she shot him a look that attempted to let the boy realize the error of his ways. However, Denzel felt no regret. He doesn't seem to care.

"Denzel, you have to help out in the bar! Tifa'll be mad. You promised her you'd help!" Marlene scolded.

"_You_ promised that I'd help." He retorted. But Marlene wasn't one to give up. She could be persuasive.

"… I'll tell daddy." She warned. Denzel rolled his eyes. _'Daddy's little girl.'_ He mumbled.

"I'll tell…" she broke off for a moment. She hesitated, and then regained composure. Denzel stole a glimpse at her for a while, and scoffed, knowing exactly who she was about to mention.

"I'll tell… Mr. Cupid." Marlene threatened.

"Who? Dracula?" Denzel sneered. Marlene was fuming, smoke could have whistled from both her ears.

"Denzel, you're so… so…" she paused, trying to figure out the best description of him. She immediately blushed, admitting to herself that her vocabulary isn't that exceptional. Denzel heaved a sigh; he rolled his eyes to the girl's direction and stood, brushing towards the door.

"Come on. Who knows who's waiting." He meandered sluggishly down the stairs, Marlene following him close. She shook her head, watching Denzel descend the steps as if carrying some weight.

'_He's been like this since…'_ her lip curled nervously, boarding a train of thoughts. _'…since Cloud left…'_

"Where's Tifa?" he inquired, facing Marlene from the bottom of the stairs.

"She's out. She'll come- Hey! Where are you going?!" she glared menacingly at him as he made his way up again. "What do _I _have to do to make you stay put?!" she ranted like a nagging old mother.

"… A glass of water." Denzel muttered. Marlene blinked. '_Wait… not Fenrir #2 or the whole wide world?' _She was expecting something bigger but a glass of water was too… _simple _and easy to bargain with.

"Alright… but you better sit down there!" she pointed seemingly at a warm comfy bench next to the window. As if made out of lead, he slumped on the chair and sank back, tired when he even isn't.

"_Boys…"_ Marlene didn't understand. This was probably their way of showing depression. Play 'couch potato' and let the _girls_ do the work.

She stole a glimpse at Denzel who stared aimlessly against the drizzling outside. His head leaned over the window, feeling the cold press on his cheek like ice needles. He looked constantly dazed and Marlene often wondered what the boy was really thinking these past few days. _'Is it really Cloud?' _she pondered, beginning to doubt herself. The world is huge and she is small. Even if she tries to break free from her naiveness, and grasp on to the truth and knowledge, it slips away from her- the cruelty of this world.

"Here." She handed a glassful of water to Denzel who drank the entire glass. Small seeps of water trailed from his lips at one point but Marlene simple gave herself a kick to ignore that.

"Thanks." He nodded. Denzel placed his head on his palm, eyes shut as he grasped on his forehead. Marlene gulped, nervous. Her hand felt like it burned as she hesitated on reaching it out to Denzel. She's never seen Denzel like this, not since… the Geostigma…

"Denzel… are you… alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine." He mumbled softly.

"But Denzel… Maybe you should-"

"I'm fine." Denzel insisted. "Just… leave me alone."

Marlene felt a stab of annoyance. She was fuming, her face turning red and her eyes puffy as if she was about to cry. "Denzel, you're such a jerk!" she raged. "Mean… Mean! Mean! Just like…" Marlene stopped. She didn't want to say _his_ name… she didn't want it to get worse…

"Is anything wrong?" … And she didn't want to say _his_ name in front of her.

Tifa stood by the doorway, placing the groceries on top of the table. Curiously, she blinked at the both of them; Denzel banged his head on the glass and Marlene ran to be hugged by Tifa, stifling heavily in sobs and coughing.

"Tifa! Denzel's being mean!" she wailed, pointing at Denzel who showed no sign of regret. "He's so mean! He's not doing anything, he told me to leave him alone and he called Mr. Cupid Dracula!" she blamed. Tifa sighed at Denzel as Marlene buried herself in tears.

"Denzel is that true?" she asked. She could barely hear Denzel when she noticed him mutter something indistinct under his breath while still leaning against the window. Tifa shook her head, exasperated.

"You know the rules Denzel." She rose firmly as she stood. "In your room. We'll talk later. "

Denzel groaned and stood. Without a word, he stormed across the floor, up the stairs and slammed the door shut with an emphasized bang. Tifa sighed, clutching her forehead a bit as she gave herself a well-deserved rest on a by the counter. It was hard. She couldn't even tell how long she could stand this with her own two feet.

_Maybe it's because you always leaned on him…_

She couldn't deny it. It was a fact. Part of their world seemingly revolved around the blonde.

Perhaps Denzel's affected too, a calm voice spoke and a large heavy lump landing inside her stomach. So many things happen and it's the children who get caught between the crossfire. And then are forced to bear with the undeserved pain.

More or less, things aren't hellish between both of them. They aren't mortal enemies and they were still friends. Sometimes, he would come for a short visit. What came with him were awkward silence and a short exchange of words. And finally, he goes off again to God knows where. She wondered if he really was aware of what he said that night. Tifa tries to ignore the feelings but slowly yet surely, it was killing her. Ripping her apart mad even with her already broken heart.

'_Move on. Move on.'_ Her mind commanded yet her heart refused to comply. She wanted to laugh inside the deep walls of sadness that was built on its own. She wanted to laugh at the fact that her heart willed to hold on against all aspects- mind and body- without any other reason of continuing to do so. She didn't understand; she just thinks it's her heart that wants to continue on holding for her strength. She hated to see herself helpless. She hated not being able to stand on her own two feet. She hated - and she wished she could deny it- the fact that she clings to Cloud for all of the support and strength. And now… can she still get all of that?

"Tifa…" Marlene intruded. Tifa shot back to reality, exiting her train of thoughts. She glanced at Marlene who just finished inspecting the grocery bag and shook it upside down as if some of the items were stuck with super glue. "Where's the medicine?"

Tifa froze for a momentarily before snapping out of it. _Marlene's medicine_… she slapped herself inside for forgetting.

She remembered the time Marlene broke off in a sudden illness. Barret was frantic. The look on his face was pure horror, his worst fears coming to life before him. In the end, a doctor arrived (already frightened from Barret's outrage and constant swearing) and began treatment, Marlene already suffering from high fever. He prescribed a daily intake of antibiotics for the next two months and as soon as she recovers from her sudden outbreak, she can still live her normal life, given that she still takes her medicine 'till then.

"I'll be back." Tifa immediately stood and headed for the door. "I'll just head for the store. Don't leave the bar and take care of the customers. If anyone strange tries to do anything, hide with Denzel in your closet, lock the door and stay quiet. You know the drill. I'll be_ right back._"

"What if Mr. Cupid's here?" she asked. Tifa smiled from Marlene's new nickname for Vincent. Marlene thought he was cupid with a gun because of his surname (which she found really cute). Tifa couldn't help but let a smile curve between her lips.

Vincent, even if he doesn't really open up or share what he wants or thinks as much as she does, kept his word and visits, probably to help himself with more red wine. She smiled, finding even the slightest comfort in it. And add to that, Marlene was fond of him which was obvious because of her cute nickname for the vampire look alike.

"Serve him the red wine that I prepared there in the cabinet." She lifted a finger at the cabinet before leaving. Marlene nodded with a dignified look. Taking care of the bar's a snap for her. She did it many times before. Marlene's face melted when she sure Tifa left and gave soft sigh.

'_Maybe Tifa's so sad that she forgets I can handle things by myself.' _Her mind thought. She shook her head, agreeing to herself that Tifa works too hard. If only Cloud comes back, then things can be back to normal, right?

That was something she really hoped for.

---

She sat there, twiddling her fingers. She felt tensed when she even shouldn't. There was no threat. She could handle the bar.

'_But it's awfully quiet…'_ she bit her lip. So quiet, it was scary. All she could hear was the rain pour harder and even a roar of thunder that shook her off her seat. She'll prepare candles… just in case a black out breaks, of course.

Busying herself with the candles, she peered around, checking all the cabinets and boxes her tiny hands could reach. She already knew there were candles lying on the topmost shelf at the end of the corridor upstairs. But it was too high for her to reach, even with a stool. But to her relief, she found a few small candles at a cabinet beneath the counter. Then again, it couldn't really be that great.

Slowly and surely, she set the candles on the table and sat down again, hoping for Tifa would hurry. Finding the candles was such a short job; she couldn't exactly force herself to think of something else.

It was so quiet; you could only hear the rain. The rain's once gentle shower suddenly turns to a raging storm. And with another clap of thunder, she raced upstairs. She didn't care if he was still mad at her. Denzel's bad mood was music to her ears compare to this storm.

"Denzel. Denzel, open up." she knocked but he didn't answer. She leaned her ear closer to the door. Not a sound was heard. Denzel didn't give a single grunt nor could she hear any sign of movement. She knocked again, this time more fervently. "Denzel! Denzel, don't ignore me!" she twisted the door knob which strangely wasn't even locked in the first place.

Marlene almost stumbled on the floor but she managed to break her fall. She took a good view at Denzel with a menacing glare but her face softened- to be replaced with fright. She ran towards him, collapsing on her knees. Denzel was on the floor, his face covered with beads of sweat and he kept clinging on for some breath. Marlene placed a hand on his neck, her hand conducted with an intense heat. He was burning up!

"_Ma…Marle-"_He breathed. Denzel lifted a hand, trying to reach out to Marlene- to stop her. '_Dammit…'_ he cursed under his breath. No good. His vision blurred and he could only see patches of light blinding him. He felt heavy, with all these mixed emotions stabbing him across the head. And his heart was ready to explode out of his chest.

_No…_ there was no good in fighting it anymore.

Marlene dashed downstairs and grabbed the phone, not caring if the whole thing plummeted to the floor. She dialed Tifa's number. If she was lucky, she could still be in the Pharmacy to get Denzel something- _anything_.

_Ring… Ring…_

The tone registered in her mind and her heart froze. As stiff as robot, she turned back and saw Tifa's phone left on the counter, ringing in unison with the phone in her hands. She had no choice.

'_I'm sorry Tifa!' _She promised her that she wouldn't leave the bar. And her sickness will turn to pneumonia because of this. '_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! **I'm sorry**!_' It rang across her mind as she threw herself outside. They didn't have any other umbrellas and if they did, she had no time to go find one. Denzel's life was definitely on the line!

But that sudden thought froze as she stood paralyzed. Her small figure shivered in fear and her eyes widened in terror.

'_T-Tifa…'_ she wanted to cry out her name. '_C-C-Cloud… D-D-Da-Daddy!!_' names she really wanted to call. The shaded figure stood before her, with his eyes glaring menacingly, thinking of God knows what. She stepped back, wondering if running was enough to get away from this man. But he stepped forward, probably ready to fling a hand on Marlene's arm.

She could cry for help… but would anyone come? Her scream jammed her throat and she didn't know if she could even try. Her legs were rooted the ground. She couldn't move!

And before she knew it, lightning broke and that hand- which were like sharp talons- seized her like a ragged doll.

* * *

AN: To be continued... Bwahahahaha! XD No reviews? I'll take an even longer time in updating. XD Anyway, 'till the next chapter!!! Where's Tifa really? What happened to Marlene? Where's Cloud in all of this? Where's Vincent? Most of the answers will probably be solved in the next chapter! 'Till then! XD 


	4. Nimbus

AN: Sorry it's been awhile. School's over for me so I have more time though. XDXDXD

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters. And what if I did? Who knows. XD

* * *

Chapter 4- Nimbus

* * *

_She shivered as the breeze stuck ice-like needles at her very skin. She crouched in the corner of a small shelter she found like a wounded animal. Gales of wind thrashed like a mad hurricane and Tifa was frightened over the thought of being blown away with it._

'_Dad's probably worried about me.' She shuddered, wondering how worried he could get. 'What if he'll take that stuff again? The doctor told him to stop ever since mother's funeral. He's already getting better!' her mind thought furiously, fighting back tears. Or were the tears that flown the rain? _

_Lightning struck furiously and she held back a scream. She couldn't flee from this storm and even if she was able to, her left leg was sprained from tripping. Not only this, but she was afraid. Would she die? She knew that life had a lot of opportunities and chances, that it was beautiful and that she needed to live to her fullest. She didn't want to die!_

_Another bolt of lightning cracked like a whip, she wanted to scream now. But she didn't the moment she felt a pair of arms throwing wrapping themselves around her while shivered from the cold. He was warm even if he was pressed to the cold. And his presence seemed to wash away all the terror in her. A warm hand embraced her up close and those cerulean blue eyes gazed at her. _

"_Everyone's looking for you. I thought you'd be here since you always offer flowers to your mom." A blonde close to her age confessed. His voice was pure joy to her heart. Tifa embraced him tighter as he lifted her up with the umbrella in his other hand doing its best to shelter her._

"_Wait! I think I'm too-" Tifa paused for a while, blushing furiously. A woman's greatest accusation to herself would be calling herself fat. But he didn't care. He didn't say nor complain yet his jerky movements spoke for him. And finally, he let out a sigh._

"_Your leg needs to heal. I'd hate to see you struggle in the mud." He admitted. Even if it was a dark and stormy, Tifa couldn't help but release a sudden blush. And that stayed, warming up in her cheeks because of the very presence of Cloud himself._

- - -

It was the same. The same dark clouds that swirled above her which she stared at, the same cold droplets tracing down the glass, the same icy chill and the violent claps of thunder mixing with lightning streaks, it scared her before but strangely, it felt refreshing now.

'_Why do you even insist, Tifa,' _a nagging voice pressed her to the core. '_Why do you even insist this when you know already that he doesn't even love you?'_

She didn't respond, only to be drowned in her thoughts, thoughts she wanted to get away from.

It a small surge of guilt ran down her spine. She promised Marlene she would be back as soon as she can. But could she help it? Something was dragging her towards _that_ place. And she complied. Marlene could handle the bar by herself anyway.

"Are you sure you want to be dropped off here?" a man asked considerately. She turned towards him and nodded with a false smile that managed to trick him. The bus conductor sighed and pulled the lever for the bus door. It was hard for him to just leave her in the middle of nowhere. A bus won't be able to come until tomorrow! Not as long as the rain won't turn for the worst. And because she was the only bus passenger left. It felt even worse for him.

"Thank you." Tifa said while dropping the fare to his palm. She left the bus quietly while the man gave a last moment's glance of confusion before the bus sped off.

It was surprising how Midgar could look the same even at this state. It didn't disturb her. _Did it disturb him_, she wondered.

She walked aimlessly yet she knew exactly where she was going. She skidded past the fallen signs and slid down a broken trail. She was careful while doing this. Collapsed buildings and remains of what used to be Shin-Ra could have caused her to fall and snap her neck. And that she didn't want- not yet.

But the thought of inflicting pain upon herself wasn't anything to her. But even she wouldn't stoop down to that level, she assured herself.

_Not to a man who doesn't love me,_ she smiled bitterly.

She straightened up and paused in her tracks for a moment. She knew she was close as she inspected a sign that points Sector 7 ahead. Of all the places in the world, this would be her first guess on where he could go.

She collapsed on the rock, sitting by and letting the rain kiss her face. Slowly, she inhaled, let out a sigh, and crouched towards her knees. She needed to think, think of what to say-but what can she say?!

'_Tifa, try to think of what really matters for once! Marlene and Denzel are probably waiting for you in this storm!' _her mind argued exasperatedly but this time, she shunned it out.

Now to what she has to say, she still had no idea. She wasn't his special person. She wasn't always there when he needed her. She wasn't the one who could show him a life that he truly deserved. Could they still be as strong as they have been before after all of this?

"_I want to tell him so many things…"_ she confessed to herself. _"But I can't…"_

She didn't want to receive again the rejection that scarred her that night. She didn't want to feel the same thing again. But Tifa wanted to tell him something. At least, they could be friends but a longing in her heart still wanted him to herself- and not to someone who has already passed on.

'_Maybe if I go there and show myself, maybe he could show sympathy for me.' _She wondered. She came all this way from Edge to Sector 7. Maybe if she walks in there, explain how she somehow ended up here and probably manage a friendly talk with him that could ease her. _Yeah right. _

Then again, that plan sounded too conspicuous. Even as an empty shell, the blonde wasn't stupid (Unless you count that time he gave the Black Materia to Sephiroth).

Rain decided to pour down harder after another crack of lighting and Tifa's body was completely soaked. Plan or no plan, she resolved to heading straight for the church. Cloud wouldn't let her drench out in the rain- love or no love.

As she paced, she happened to stare at the gray storm clouds that reached heaven. And somehow she broke into a silent stream of tears.

'_At least the rain could hide my tears.' _She contemplated. But her train of thoughts interrupted the moment she came across an all too familiar figure shrouded in crimson under the rain, leaning across a fallen building facade. Just how he got here or what he'll do here, she didn't know.

"Vincent." She spoke softly under her breath. But not enough for the former Turks not to over hear her. His penetrating crimson orbs rolled towards her, a grim expression across his face.

"I thought you'd come some time." He murmured. "You'll try and see him. Don't add insult to injury. It won't do you any good."

Tifa gazed at him for a moment, sure of what he meant. And she felt an explosion ready to burst. _Was he **following **her this whole time? Was he on to her?_

"Mind your own business." Tifa glowered. She always thought Vincent wasn't the type to actually step into something personal. And she was wrong. She was being 'stalked' at.

And from that sudden resentment, Vincent pushed himself against the wall and stared at Tifa.

"Why do you want to hurt yourself even more? I thought you'd be someone to move on." Vincent confessed. But from what he said, he realized how wrong it was. Because after that, she whipped out her gloves slipped them on and stanced.

"Move out, Vincent." She rumbled. There was a moment's pause of silence. Vincent looked around and nodded and then finally pulled out his signature gun, Cerberus. He pointed it unhesitatingly at her.

"Seems like I have no choice." He muttered, pulling the trigger for a bullet to shoot out.

Tifa gritted her teeth, immediately throwing herself to the ground. But she brought herself up as she saw him point at her again from his position. She suddenly realized that she just bit off more than she can chew.

**TBC…

* * *

**

Well I'll need to work hard for the next chapter. It's been a while since I made a fight scene and I'm never sure if it turns out good or not. So I'll just be here, thinking of plots and outlines and also researching (and replaying) FFVII just to get a load on their moods and fighting styles (not to mention their limits). Also I'll go and review Advent Children for this. DoC? Nah… Advent Children's enough. Wish me luck and don't forget to R&R. D 


End file.
